The unexpected
by The female King
Summary: "You have a kid, Granger? Gryffindor princess abandoned a child at birth. Family reunited, what happened? Was the measly weasel unable to afford a child?" "Daddy." "It seems that we apparently have a child… Malfoy"
1. The unexpected happens

**My friend allowed me to use her account since I have no account, it was her cousin's but her cousin has stopped writing. So this is why the story isn't based during the Marauders time.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She sinks through the air, hands extending, grasping empty air, she collides with branches of trees, scraping against the bends of the trees and rolling off the branches until she crashes into a shrub bearing berries.

A reptile like hiss escapes her lips from the impact.

Her eyes creak open only to be burned by the cruel sun's minions, its rays, and her head pounds.

"Is she breathing?" someone asks, her eyes tear open to search for the speaker only to close because of the sun's cruelty. She wills her hands to seek out the intruder but pure weight prevents her.

"She is but… where is she from?" one asks, this stuns her and paralyzes her with fear. Where did she come from? Where was she? Who were these people?

"More importantly, who is she?"

Suddenly she is sucked into a black hole and her entire being becomes consumed by silence.

Flashes start to flicker by, flashes of people, buildings, scenery and loving grey eyes appears in her mind sight but they are blurred by her incoherent mind. Sound beings to play, it reaches one ear and barely reaches the other. Voices, one voice in particular draws her attention, the warmth and love in that one source of sound fills her heart with longing.

"Reo"

"Reo"

"Reo" echoes in her mind, her subconscious latches onto it and she solely focuses on it.

Golden light greets her eyes kindly; the sun apologetically blesses her skin with warmth, warmth that the blankets she is cocooned with in lack the ability to give.

"Reo" she barely croaks out dryly, her tongue feels like sandpaper in her mouth and her throat is no better.

"My name is Reo" she whispers once more and her eyes find warm caramel eyes, ones as rich as honey but a deep caramel colour.

"My name is Hermione Granger, you have just been in a serious accident but you must remain calm Reo. I-"

"Mummy, is that you?" she whispers hopefully, her eyes shrewdly analyse the woman in front of her. The warm, kind caramel brown eyes, the thick, curly, and wavy golden brown mane, and the dimple on each cheek, how could she have not noticed before?

"Mummy" she exclaims, she struggles in her blanket prison before escaping. Her arms encasing her in a hug, one she desperately needed.

Hermione blanches in surprise, stuttering slightly before awkwardly embracing the strange child. The child bears no resemblance to her apart from the uncanny similarity in their nose shape, skin colour, both attaining a natural golden tan, and their mane of hair except the child's hair appears to be tame. Actually the child's hair is a better version, the waves and curls more refined. Other than that the child's stormy grey/blue eyes and light blonde hair weren't features possible to attain from her at all, not even from her partner Ron.

"You have a kid, Granger?" a voice filled with shock gains her attention, the person snorts before chuckling with mirth, "Gryffindor princess abandoned a child at birth and child falls from sky one day. Family reunited, what happened? Was the measly weasel unable to afford a child?" Her eye twitches in annoyance while the child continues to cling to her.

The person walks forward, peering curiously at the child and with enthusiasm the child cries out, "Daddy." The man with grey eyes jaw drops and he starts to splutters incoherently.

"It seems that we apparently have a child… Malfoy, can you stop being dramatic and stop lying on the floor. I know you didn't faint, you're such a drama queen."

"I need a drink."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Expectations defeat what is right

Harry stares at the child, his emerald eyes flicker from Hermione to Draco, and once more he stares at the child. The child smiles gleefully at him, the adoration and admiration shines in her familiar stormy grey eyes as she smiles at him. When he walked into the room she had fondly cried out 'Uncle Harry' and had proceeded to tell him that her parents are acting a bit strange.

"So Hermione, ah, you found Reo after Reo 'fell' from the sky and didn't want to leave her all alone. Draco was sent from the auror department to investigate where Reo came from. But you find out Reo is actually your daughter that you have no recollection of" his ears go red, and a slight blush paints his cheeks when he adds, "no recollection of… conceiving her."

Draco immediately flies up from his seating position on the floor and points at the child, "She is not mine Potter, I would never be with Granger, and we have never slept together or snogged. Truly we have never; in fact I barely walk across Granger's path."

"You mean you haven't crossed Hermione's path" Harry corrects his auror partner; he runs his hands through his shaggy brown hair and sighs. His eyes connect with the child's, her stormy grey eyes lack the love he saw before instead he saw fear, uncertainty and sorrow. Her eyes trail to Draco and Hermione shyly before she desperately peers into his own.

"Reo is not on any system, magic or muggle, so we assume she is from the future. We will investigate this matter, how she ended up here and how to get her back, meanwhile she will go into foster care since neither of you have expressed any interest in temporarily caring for her" Harry says, he walks towards the child and sits on the chair besides her bed.

"Reo while we work this out we need you to stay with people that aren't your mummy and daddy. How old are you, Reo?" Harry whispers to the child, his comforting smile and the warmth in his emerald eyes coax Reo into speaking.

"I'm four and six months old. Can I stay with you Uncle Harry? I'm sure Aunty Luna won't mind, I will let her tell me about nargles. I promise. I don't want to be with strangers, I'm scared" Reo whispers back, she crawls across the bed and snuggles into Harry's arms. Hermione notices the tears cascading down her Reo's cheeks and her maternal instincts kick in.

"No she has to stay with one of us. She can stay with m-""For merlin's saggy beard's sake no, if she is in fact my child she is not staying with a pack of weasels in a burrow" Draco interrupts and he glares disdainfully at Hermione.

"Well thank you for volunteering to look after her during this process Malfoy, Reo you will stay with M-Draco for the time being" Harry whispers soothingly to Reo, cuddling her softly before picking her up. He walks towards Draco and hands Reo over. Reo snuggles into her dad's chest and let's his heart beat soothe her.

"What" Draco splutters, he looks down at the child as if filth is clinging to his person and he looks desperately at Harry, "I can't take this home, what would my parents say? Let the bookworm wearing a bush on her head take her to her parents. What can I say to them, my parents? This is my child that I apparently had with muggle-born, know-it-all, Gryffindor, and 1/3 of the Gryffindork golden trio Hermione Granger."

"My parents are still in Australia, they are muggles so I highly doubt you want her with them Mal-ferret" Hermione growls angrily at him, she crosses her arms and stares determinedly at Harry.

"He can't care for that c-""that child has a name Granger and it is Reo. Actually I can c-""oh now you care about h-""don't twist my words Granger, you can't c-""I can care f-""With the weasel then, how will you explain t-""Don't bring Ron into this f-""why not? He has to be in it since you live with him and if you look after her she will be around h-""Ron would make a great-""well guess what Granger the child is mine not h-"

"Daddy, can you stop fighting with mummy now, please" Reo whispers softly. His stormy grey eyes flooding with rage focus on her in his arms and immediately they drain of their rage when he sees that her identical stormy grey eyes are filling with tears.

"Reo will stay with me" Draco firmly says, Hermione goes to argue but Harry grasps her shoulder.

"Fine" Hermione bites out.

"Before you two leave... What do you feed them?" Draco asks, he looks down at Reo who is now slumbering in his arms.

Hermione's mouth drops and she splutters, "Normal food we would eat Malfoy, can you really look after this child?"

Draco scowls and haughtily replies, "Of course I can, she is four and I didn't know if she still drinks milk. Is it toilet trained?"

"Her name is Reo I recall you telling me, not it Malfoy and she must be. I surely would have toilet trained her" Hermione replies, she walks quickly towards the bed and grabs a blanket for the child. She tries to wrap the blanket around the child but Draco shifts away.

"What are you doing Granger? She is warm, you don't want her getting a fever or for her to suffocate under that thing. It is petty anyways, I will get her a proper robe" Draco comments, Hermione frowns and attempts to put a blanket around the child.

"Stop moving Malfoy she might get c-""she is warm G-""no she isn't, look Goosebumps-""what is blimmin' Goosebumps? Are you mad G-"

Harry sighs and takes a seat on the chair beside the bed again. His emerald eyes dart from Draco to Hermione once more and then to the poor child in the midst of it. However suddenly his attention is grabbed by what the child had said before. "_Can I stay with you Uncle Harry? I'm sure Aunty Luna won't mind, I will let her tell me about nargles."_

"Hello mother, father, this is Reo my illegitimate child" Draco says plainly, he exits the Floo and easily manoeuvres out of the flickering crimson flames. His stormy grey eyes capture his mother's sole attention and both never blink.

Narcissa looks from the child to Draco and finds the walls spinning around her. She promptly faints earning a soft worried gasp from Draco. Lucius however casts a sharp look at the child, surveying every single feature and his stormy grey eyes meet his son's.

"I was unaware of the fact you conceived an illegitimate child from an assumed affair Draco. What happened to the mother?" Lucius asks, his eyebrow rises slightly and he brings his cup of tea to his lips. His calm demeanour frightens Draco to his core but he seats himself on the sofa holding a slumbering Reo in his arms.

"Aren't you going to wake mother, father? My arms are full as you can see" Draco responds coolly, Lucius studies his son before looking down at his wife.

"Cissa, my dear, please get up. Your dramatic flair has frightened Draco immensely" Lucius remarks, after a tense few minutes of silence both Malfoy men watch as Narcissa clambers up onto her feet and staggers onto the sofa Lucius is seated.

"Sorry my dear Draco, I had a horrific vision that you had an illegitimate child in your arms" Narcissa speaks, she grasps her head and her eyelids slide to glance at Draco. Her sapphire eyes immediately go wide and she wordlessly gapes. Draco quickly explains.

"This is preposterous, completely outlandish and most definitely untrue. Astoria Greengrass, we have planned this Draco, you were to marry her. You were to conceive an heir with her not, not Granger. This is complete and utter nonsense. The child, the child must be hidden, kept secret. We can't have the Greengrass family founding out. Her dowry Draco, her dowry could purchase us a retirement home in Southern France. She has a dowry, she is from an old pureblood family, she is refined, and she is well established. Lucius we must act immediately" Narcissa exclaims, her eyes disdainfully narrow at the sight of the child curled up in her son's arms. Her breaths become short and fast, she quickly fans herself to try and recover. Her plans began to collapse and shatter in front of her very eyes because of the child.

"Miss Granger is refined, more established, and richer from her own work. She is also a world famous war hero. Her blood status also serves us well. Our family has sunk because of our involvement in the last wizard war. Draco marrying Miss Granger will remove most damage we have received. Our son marrying a muggle-born is more ethical in gaining prestige than having him marry a pureblood. I dislike the idea of our family blood status being tainted but if we are to return to our previous high status it must be done" Lucius remarks, he places his cup down on the coffee table and ignoring his spluttering wife he moves towards the waking child.

Reo's eyelids peel open to reveal to her eyes the situation they are in. They meet identical stormy grey eyes that hold more experience and age. Slowly she rises from her slumbering position; she yawns and stretches sleepily on her dad before her eyes notice the change of scenery. That is when the panic set and began to mould into fear.

"Hello Reo. Allow let me introduce myself, I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy" Lucius says coolly while seating himself next to his tense son and the little girl snuggled up on his son's lap.

"Silly Poppa, I know it is you" Reo giggles happily and she smiles joyously at a surprised Lucius, her fear disappeared immediately after she had studied the individual. In one quick movement she managed to place herself on his lap with her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Poppa I have been so scared, daddy and mummy are acting very strange, but now you're here and you will make things better, you always do" she whispers softly into the crook of his neck, she pulls away to give him a watery grin that warmed his old, battered and now traitorous heart.

"What is your full name, Reo? I have more faith in my son's choice of names then that short one you bear" Lucius asks gently, his lips quirk when her face twists in an annoyed expression.

"No mummy named me a silly name, my preferred name is Reo Malfoy" Reo replies, she fondly starts playing with Lucius hair meanwhile all three Malfoy's share a curious look.

"Why do you like the name Reo?" Draco asks curiously, he gently tugs her away from his father, a little unsure of what the man might do to the child, his apparent child.

"Poppa nicknamed me Reo when I dressed as a lion for Halloween; I liked the name so I adopted it. Mum didn't agree at the time but her opinion didn't matter, I mean her and dad named my older brother Perseus. Scorpius is an okay name, Alexander is also okay because Alexander the Great conquered Persia, Regulus is after daddy's uncle who died saving a house elf, so it is okay and Elijah was named after mummy's daddy so it is okay. Perseus and I got the dud names" Reo replies, she glares grumpily at Draco and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You have to name me Reo, okay daddy. Not any other silly name" Reo instructs.

Draco's eyebrow rises and he responds, "Your mother must have picked them then, Perseus is absolutely ridiculous and the fact that mum's sister Andromeda is still alive and kicking I guess by that time makes it awkward."

Reo nods in agreement and whispers to him in his ear, "What makes it worse is grumpy, bossy uncle Percy loves to say he is actually named after him. Perseus hates that, we can't even nick name him Percy or else he will get very grumpy."

Narcissa eyes the girl as if she had inhaled the scent of dung but nonetheless remarks, "Constellation names uphold Black family traditions at least some traditions were followed."

"Sparky" Narcissa calls, an elf appears in a blink of an eyes and bows to Narcissa.

"Sparky take Miss Reo to the kitchen and make her a decent meal" Narcissa orders, Reo looks at her Nana in confusion before allowing the house elf to lift her out of her dad's arms. Within a pop both are gone from the room and immediately Narcissa remarks coldly.

"We have to get that child out of here, Draco. You cannot disgrace years of pureblood family traditions. I love you, and I love your father way too much to let this family crumble because of a cute toddler" Narcissa hisses fiercely, her sapphire eyes hunt for any objection in the stormy grey eyes of her son. She sees a flare and before he can ignite it she quickly strikes, "We have sacrificed so much for you; I can only hope you can do the same for us. Take the child to the Weasley family; let them deal with the problem."

His fire immediately is distinguished by guilt and mutely nods.

Lucius watches in the corner of his eyes but says nothing; he instead grasps his tea and brings it to his lips. Narcissa hunts for any more objection but finds none, now satisfied she gets comfortable on the couch.

"Astoria will be around at noon, the child must be gone by then."

Outside the room door hides Reo, tears roll down her cheeks and she falls to the floor in defeat. Sparky nervously watches the young misses and says softly, "Sparky brought you here misses and now we must go to the kitchen like mistress asked."

"Take me to the burrow Sparky; take me to mummy, please."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	3. To the burrow

Sparky shuffles nervously and says softly, "Mistress won't be happy with Sparky, Miss. Miss must go to the kitchen. When Mistress makes Miss leave the Manor then Sparky might be able to take you."

Reo's nose scrunches up in disagreement and more tears begin form. She starts wiping her eyes with her sleeve but can't hold back the sobs that escape her mouth. Sparky disappears with a loud pop! Before Lucius opens the door to investigate.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Lucius asks and Reo's bottom lip quivers as she holds back a multitude of hiccups.

"Daddy and Nana are mean, I want my mummy. I want to go home. I want Scorpi, I want Zander, I want Perseus, I want Reggie, and I don't want to be here" Reo sobs, she buries her face into his robe and she clutches his leg. Sobs overcome her tiny body, and Lucius swiftly picks her up.

That is how Hermione received her child once Lucius exited the Floo.

"Mummy" Reo wails, arms outstretching for her mother and without a thought Hermione takes her out of Lucius arms. Reo sobs loudly in her arms, hugs Hermione tightly and all Hermione can do is rub her back and begin to pace. Mrs Weasley immediately rushes into the room, glares fiercely at Lucius the invader and eyes the sobbing child.

"What's the matter Reo?" Hermione asks softly but despite her calm voice her caramel eyes fill with rage. Lucius goes to leave but with a flick of Mrs Weasley's wand he finds himself sitting on the sofa. His stormy grey eyes peer at the sofa in disgust.

"I want to go home mummy" Reo wails loudly, she sobs heavily into the crook of Hermione's neck.

Hermione starts to rock gently on the balls of her feet; she whispers soothing words and gently rubs her back but to no avail. Reo continues to miserably sob, her whole face turning a shade of pink along with her eyes.

"Pass her to me" Mrs Weasley says, she extends her arms expectantly and Hermione passes Reo over. Reo's cries grow louder and she extends her arms for Hermione. Mrs Weasley stride towards the kitchen with the wailing child, surprisingly Lucius gets up and follows her. His stormy grey eyes attentively watch every move Molly makes.

"Are you hungry, my dear? You must be because I heard you didn't eat anything at hospital. You must also be very tired after your ordeal, the healing potions also wouldn't have helped, my sweetie. I have had many children my sweetie, food, a drink and a nice nap always makes them feel better. I have many stories I can tell you to make you sleepy. When you get up you can have a warm bath with lots of bubbles and toys. Then we can play a game, would you like that" Molly whispers softly to the child.

"Can poppa hold me while you cook" Reo asks softly, silent tears still slide down her cheeks and her lips are situated into a pout.

"Of course he may" Molly walks over to Lucius, glaring furiously at him before placing the child in his arms. Lucius holds Reo securely which on arm and starts wiping away her tears with a hanky using his other hand. Molly watches, enticed, as he whispers soothing words to the child which the child seems to cling too, the child even whispers back which elicits a grin on Lucius's face. She watches as the matching stormy grey eyes sharing a look before the child nestles into the crook of his neck, her lips curling into a smile. She watches as the spark she sees in children light up in Reo's eyes where when she got here it had completely diminished.

"She would like pasta with cheese sauce and bacon, a warm hot chocolate with three marshmallows and requests a story about Merlin. If she has a bath she would like it before her nap, plenty of bubbles and also an enchanted rubber ducky named ironically Arthur. If these requirements cannot be met here we will go elsewhere, we includes Miss Granger as Reo would like her mother" Lucius states, Molly rolls her eyes at the older Malfoy and with a flick of her wand a pot comes flying out of the cupboard.

Hermione enters the kitchen to see food flying over the room, chopped parsley flies over her head and dances around a giggling Reo before it flies to the chopping board beside Mrs Weasley. Tiny slices of bacon forms the shape of a pig and trots towards the pot with cooking onions. Pasta swim happily in a pot, one elicits a loud giggle from Reo and it dives off the side into the pot. Cheese soars everywhere around the room. Cheese passes the floating jug of milk, and knocks some flour into another pot that has melting butter, the bacon, and cooked diced onions.

Lucius eyes seem to sparkle every time a giggle escapes the lips of his granddaughter, he even enchants a piece of cheese to fly towards a thrilled Reo who quickly grabs it and chews it. A victorious smile stretches over her face as she chews and her hands reach up for more tiny pieces.

Molly smiles fondly while humming a song softly under her breath, the kettle sings along with its squeal signalling the water inside is boiled. Marshmallows march off the counter, one flying towards Reo, and the rest float in the air above Molly. The jug of milk pours some milk into the cup in Molly's hand before the rest go into the pot with onions, flour, butter, and bacon.

Once the cool hot chocolate is done, it floats towards Reo who with outstretched hands grabs it. Taking a sip an even bigger smile graces her face and Hermione watches fondly.

The warmth exhibiting in the Weasley 'burrow' leaves Lucius envious. The love, adoration, good memories, and joy you can feel in the atmosphere are what the Manor lacks. The joy sparkling into Reo's eyes differs from the sadness and pain that ruled those stormy grey depths at the Manor. Her giggles that this place and company made are different from the tears his place and his place's company made.

Despite their poverty the Weasley's are far more content than his family, and when his eyes drift back to Reo's cheerful smile and sparkling stormy grey eyes he wonders if his family is as happy in the future. The child is different than any Malfoy child, she lacks arrogance, the smirks, the cold expressions and even the empty look Malfoy's contain. Her eyes sparkle, though in sadness it diminishes, her eyes radiate joy, love and pure happiness. Her smiles constant and contagious, even revealing the dimple of each cheek which he adores.

The little girl in his arms has captured his heart and his entire being is wrapped around her pinkie finger. He wonders to himself if this is the same in the future. As soon as Draco entered the Manor with the child he could feel the bond, his magic is bonded with her because she is a Malfoy but that isn't the only reason he could feel the bond between them. Lucius could feel his emotional attachment to his granddaughter, immediately he came to adore her.

He needed to return to the Manor, to speak with his son and stubborn wife. But he knows as he sees the happiness on the child's face that she couldn't return with him. He wouldn't let his wife's words destroy that sparkle and smile.

"Reo," her sparkling eyes flicker and solely focus on him, the love in those eyes for him makes her stormy grey eyes radiate, "I will have to return to the Manor for the remainder of the day but I will return in the morning."

"Promise" she whispers softly, and a soft smile graces his lips before it transforms into the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"I promise."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
